Yakobay
, the NXS Snapper and the NXS Galapagos.]] This Page is a WIP Biography Early Life Maelstrom War Paradox Experimenter and Exosuit Engineer: During the Maelstrom War in Lego Universe, Yakobay changed his profession from a (turtle shaped) space ship designer and inventor to focus on defeating the Maelstrom threat. He became an exosuit engineer, and built weapons to fight the endless hordes of stromling, dragons, horsemen, ronin, spiderlings, and apes that threatened the imagination nexus. Yakobay focused on building heavily armored exosuits and vehicles and weapons that dealt high amounts of damage per shot. At some point, Yakobay accidentally created a design that would become the much hated Infected biplanes, during a Paradox experiment in which a biplane was infused with maelstrom. Although the experiment was technically classified, for some reason it is generally well known that Yakobay is responsible for their creation. Into the Fire: ''“The kid’s keeping his cool.” '' '' “Yeah, this time. But I hope, for his sake, we can get out of this one.” '' ''“His sake? What about my sake?” '' ''-Yakobay and Brickman talk about fellow crew mate and radio operator Phil while under fire from Maelstrom fighters. '' Early in the Maelstrom war, Yakobay served as a gunner on Brickman's N.S.S. Dawn. At some point, the Dawn is being chased by a horde of Maelstrom fighters, and Yakobay fends off the fighters with the ship's cannons, while Brickman pulled off fancy maneuvers to avoid being hit. After taking severe damage, the crew is rescued by Smallfry and the N.S.S. Spark, and are able to escape into the Maelstrom-proof shield of a Nexus Force outpost. However, as observed by the ship's mechanic, Markon, the Dawn needed to be repaired, and the crew split up to find different ship assignments in the meantime. Battle Against Major Inactivus: Blast-gun and shield prior to the battle with Major Inactivus.]] “Major Inactivus? What kind of name is that?” “It doesn’t matter what kind of name he has, with the forces he’s gathered out there.” '' ''-Dachs and Yakobay size up the leader of the Maelstrom forces gathered around the broadcasting tower. At some point, Yakobay, Brickman, Snow, and Dachs were tasked with repairing a Nexus Force imagination broadcasting tower, which came under attack by a Maelstrom leader known as Major Inactivus. After noticing the unusual amount of order within the normally chaotic stromling, Yakobay, Snow, and Dachs defended the broadcasting tower, while Brickman finished the repairs. During this battle, Yakobay utilized an imagination blast-gun (at the time, he lamented the fact that he neglected to bring his katana) and shield to fend off the Maelstrom hordes, while Dachs used a steampunk wooden flamethrower, and Snow used his PND-8 hammer (a weapon of a design based off of Bolt's Hammer) to smash any attacking stromlings. Eventually, Brickman fixed the broadcasting tower, and a blast of pure imagination projected out of it, into the air, and smashed the majority of the stromling. After the four minifigures finished off the remaining Maelstrom forces, they went to Nimbus Station to celebrate, with Yakobay stopping at the Nexus Tower first, to pick up his katana. Sailors of the Stars: Yakobay took part in the mission to find and apprehend the fugitive Viper, during the Maelstrom War. During the mission, Yakobay was the gunner on the space ship N.S.S. Hart, which was captained by Noahju. As one of the four Hart crew members with flight training, Yakobay alternated with Jack, Legofan, and Noahju to watch the Hart's autopilot during their journey to the Western Unknown Regions. After the Hart accidentally gets sucked into a worm hole, Yakobay hears a flapping noise that lead the crew to check out the front window of the Hart, and discover that they had landed on the planet Cyria. Yakobay also observed the cold looking nature of the planet before they departed from the Hart, leading the crew to bring their spacesuits on the journey, to protect them against the elements. They are soon after captured by Cyrian royal forces, and brought before the king. To avoid execution by Cyria's king, Augustus, Yakobay notably used his hefty helmet to fight, after Noahju initiated a battle with the king's guard. Soon after, the Hart crew was conscripted into the Cyrian resistance, to free the Cyrian citizens from their king and their dying sun. Yakobay then took part in the space battle against the Royals of Cyria, along with the rest of the Hart Crew, and was responsible for creating an entryway to board the king's ship, by bombarding a entry hatch with his weapon until it melted away. Yakobay also supplied the Hart crew with precision explosives to blow up the controls of Cyrian capital ship, before it flew into the planet's dying blue sun. Afterwards, the crew of the Hart met up with the Dawn and Nova, and the three ships cooperated to capture Viper and the Rogue. After the capture of Viper and the Rogue, Yakobay assisted in its transport to cold storage. However, the Rogue was ambushed by maelstrom forces, and forced to take a hyperspace route that led to them crashing on the Drome Racer Planet. On the Drome Racer Planet, the Hart crew was forced into multiple races to save the Dawn crew (who had followed them onto the Drome Racer Planet). Yakobay later won his race, using his custom, turtle-shaped race car. Later, Yakobay, Max, Barbossa, and Jack went to Dromulus tower to find the Dawn crew. When faced with opposition on the Dromulus tower, Yakobay, the highest ranking member of the group, surrendered to buzz saw wielding Dromulus racers. He later tackled one of the racers during a scuffle that ensued when Dromulus ordered them executed. Eventually, the Dawn came to the rescue, and they escaped back into Nexus Force space, but not before Viper escapes via a parachute. Post Maelstrom War The Journey of the Eclipse Some time after the end of the Maelstrom War, Yakobay and the Shelled Dragon assisted X_Zai's Exclipse and its crew in fending off anti-nexus space ships, and apprehending a wanted criminal. A New Mission: The Rise of Aredross/The Final Journey: Personality Yakobay has a dry wit, and a quiet demeanor. In important decisions, he won't hesitate to voice his opinion, but in less important ones, or personal ones, he will remain silent, or claim to be undecided. He also really likes turtles. Like really likes turtles. Equipment Armor and Weaponry .]] During the majority of the Maelstrom war, Yakobay wore a green helmet with a gold visor, with a silver-grey chestplate and a grey suit of armor with green sleeves underneath, and carried a Charging Imagination Rifle of Focusing and a katana that he picked up in Forbidden Valley. In heavy combat, (or really any time there is an excuse to) Yakobay will use one of his custom designed exosuits. Most often, it is the NXS Galapagos, because of its heavy armor and versatile sniper. However, he often varies what exosuit he uses, and if he has recently designed a new one, he will use that one for a period of time. During the battle with Major Inactivus, Yakobay traded in his chestplate for a grey somewhat turtle-shaped backpack, and exchanged his rifle and katana for an imagination blast-gun and shield. During most of his time as a Hart crew member, Yakobay wore black and red paradox armor, and wielded a small automatic imagination gun and a katana. Towards his later time on the N.S.S. Hart, Yakobay donned a prototype of his turtle-like SHELL armor. Shelled Dragon Yakobay has a partially organic ship, called the Shelled Dragon, which is in the shape of a turtle, and is being constantly upgraded. In Alternate Universes Yakobay has been depicted in some alternate depictions of the LUCL: ALUS: ''"If I hadn’t gotten ahold of one of the guard’s stun guns, I would’ve been a goner for sure! And then who would take care of my turtles?” ''-Yakobay about a near death experience, after being kidnapped by Maelstrom sympathizers.'' In Wartracer's telling of the Lego Universe Creation Lab, A Lego Universe Story, Yakobay, a good friend of the main character Wartracer, was present throughout the story. At the beginning of the Maelstrom War, Yakobay graduated from the Nexus Force training academy, with Wartracer, Snow, receiving a diploma in Safe Maelstrom Use and General Sneaking Around from Vanda Darkflame. Shortly afterwards, he joined the Paradox faction. Prior to this, Yakobay had some experience fighting the maelstrom on Avant Gardens, but had not yet joined the Nexus Force. He later beat Wartracer in zero gravity racing, a fact which Wartracer attributes to a burger he had eaten earlier that day. Shortly afterwards, both Yakobay and Wartracer were sent to the Nexus Tower for a mission, where they were knocked out by Nexus Force agents, "to maintain the protocol of the mission," and sent to a top secret facility instead. Yakobay and Wartracer soon found out that they had been kidnapped not by Nexus Force Agents, but by Stromling Empathizers, who wished to use the two minfigures' creative sparks for their own purposes. Yakobay eventually acquires a guard's stun gun, and meets up with Wartracer. The two escaped in the Dawn, and shortly afterwards were captured by none other than Brickman himself, who had been looking for his ship. Yakobay was soon tasked with manning Brickman's scavenger ship's guns, against a Maelstrom fleet that had just appeared. After the Maelstrom fleet was defeated, Brickman dropped the duo off at Avant Gardens. It is unknown what happened afterwards to either of the two, or the Stromling Empathizers. Category:Characters